Sweet Honey
by EasyCo
Summary: Basically a crack FFVII spin off of a RP that I'm in. Some original characters. Love in the Honey Bee Manor? How wil a 2nd Class SOLDIER win the heart of a Honey Bee, who wants nothing to do with love? Violence, Sex, Language. Please Rate!


"This is your second mission; correct me if I'm wrong." A puff of smoke parted from a pair of thin lips, the cancer stick hanging loosely from the mouth. Shuffling through a mound of paperwork, a folder was found, inside its contents remained a mystery to the man sitting in the chair across the desk.

"You still smoke?"

"Yeah, you got a problem kid?" The cigarette was forced from the lips, and put out, smearing the unknown contents into the ashtray. "You didn't answer my question."

"Yes sir, my second mission sir."

A loud rumble was heard from the man behind the desk, a laugh that seemed to echo in the small confined walls of the SOLDIER report room. Van shook his head, waving a hand to clear the name 'sir.' He hated to be addressed in such a formal matter, even the generals of SOLDIER knew better than to call him that.

"You start calling me Sir, and I'll call you kid, got it?"

"Van, you call me kid anyway." Damien leaned forward to the desk, eyes skimming near where the file lay. The older man arched a brow in reply to the curious dark eyes that were focused on the file. He picked up the file and held it with his right hand, the other met his chin, stroking his stubble as he glanced to Damien.

"It's nothing too big. Trust me, it's just some sort of clearing of Shin-Ra resistance in Sector Five, shouldn't be too hard of a job, though I have no idea why the President would be leaving the Shin-Ra building to venture out into the shitty sectors." Van shrugged a shoulder, and lit another cigarette. "It's beyond you and me, just make sure the job gets done, alright kid?"

"Yes, sir." Damien rose from his seat; a rather playful smirk crossed his lips, as he moved his hand to knock down Van's feet off his desk. He chuckled as he watched the 2nd Class SOLDIER leave the room, kicking his feet up once more onto the desk.

"Two more hours and we'll have the night off."

As Damien parted from the room into the busy underground layer of SOLDIER, he made his way to his bunking room, which he shared with another man, whom was of the same class he was. Many occasions would occur where they were partners in training sessions, field tests and even their first mission they happened to be paired together. He entered, twisting the knob and giving a shove with his shoulder, finding his room mate resting on his side of the room. Shutting the door behind himself, he moved to take a seat on his rather stiff mattress, removing his combat boots that were almost wearing holes near the bottoms.

"Better get some rest man, tonight's gunna be banging!" A rather annoying laugh was followed but a snort from his room mate. The man shifted his arm across his face, giving a grin the blonde sat up, rubbing his lower back.

"What do you mean banging?" He questioned.

"You know, the Honey Bee Manor is in Sector Five, there's no doubt those whores will want this." Motioning to his crotch area, as Damien rolled his eyes. His roommate 'Bolt', a nick name given to him be a commanding officer, seeing as in a practice mission he got his ass fried too many times, which resulted in much teasing, and laughter. The man was as self absorbed as they came, but a great friend to Damien none the less, the two were like peas in a pod when it came to fighting, and mostly anything else.

"I don't know, I'll just head back afterwards." He kneeled to his drawer, pulling it open, reaching for a new pair of socks and a cotton white muscle tank.

"C'mon on 'ya puss! What're 'ya, scared or something? Wait… are you still a virgin?" Bolt teased, standing up, his hands settling to his hips, as he gave a cocky grin. He tried to ignore the lame insults, but the jerk just wouldn't shut up.

"No, I've done it before." He stood now, looking Bolt eye to eye, a serious expression had crossed his face.

"You mean, you've had sex before? Jeez, from a stiff like you, I'd think you're some kind of guy who gets off every time he goes to the bathroom." A chuckled was heard, as the other man shook his head in reply, slipping the fresh tank over, and pulling a steel blue jacket over, zipping it up.

"What was she like? Soft? Warm? Did you make her scream?" Bolt began to imitate small moaning noises, his hands tracing over his ribcage, a finger curling around to lift his shirt up.

"Keep your shirt on, will you!?" Damien threw a dirty glare to him, as if he insulted the first woman he had been with.

"Alright, alright! Jeez, can't you take a joke?" Silence fell over the two men, as they readied themselves for the raid. Pulling boot laces tightly, jackets, belts, strings of ammo, a long knife for Bolt, and a rather thick bladed sword for Damien. The brunette huffed, turning his heel, towards the door, he pressed against it, mumbling softly.

"Only once, did I ever. I was so nervous, and so was she, but yet… we trusted each other, told each other things would be alright. It was nice, it's just too bad… I haven't been able to find anyone like her ever since then."

"Well…" Bolt cleared his throat, a bit taken back as Damien's gentle words. "Where's she now?" A shoulder lifted into a lazy shrug.

"I think she started a family, settled down or something."

"Ugh, kids!" The blonde threw his hands up in discuss as he moved to follow the other SOLDIER out the door.

"Yeah, you were a kid once too."


End file.
